


Las estrellas  más  hermosas

by Exella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exella/pseuds/Exella
Summary: Yamaguchi  y  Tsukishima  pasan la noche del viernes observando  las estrellas como están  acostumbrados  desde pequeños y Yamaguchi  termina  descubriendo   donde  están  las estrellas más  hermosas para Tsukishima.





	

La oscuridad  de la noche  había  embargado toda la prefectura  de Miyagi. La luna se encontraba en lo alto del  cielo, rodeada de millares de estrellas que la acompañaban en su soledad  en aquél  oscuro cielo. 

Era viernes en la noche. Yamaguchi  y Tsukishima se hallaban en  el patio  de la casa de éste último. Ambos se encontraban acostados sobre las viejas mantas con estampado de dinosaurios que el rubio  solía  utilizar cuando era niño; mientras observaban  el cielo estrellado, buscando  constelaciones.

La cercanía  entre sus cuerpos era la necesaria  como para que sus hombros  y brazos  se rosaran  entre sí, haciendo que cada uno sintiera la calidez  que emanaba la piel del otro.

Tenían un largo rato observando el  cielo en silencio, tratando de identificar las diferentes  constelaciones  que adornaban el firmamento, hasta que la mirada de Yamaguchi  se encontró  con una estrella en particular, una estrella que parecía  brillar más  que las demás. Era jodidamente  hermosa a los ojos del moreno.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Mira esa estrella, es hermosa! —  señaló  el pecoso.

El rubio tardó unos cuantos  segundos  para poder  encontrar  la mencionada  estrella en aquél  mar de luceros en el que  el cielo se había  convertido  a esas horas.

— Es linda, pero he visto mejores — contestó  el rubio con aquél   tono  desinteresado que tanto lo caracterizaba, después  de haberse tomado  su tiempo observando la mencionada estrella.  

— ¿ En serio? — musitó  Yamaguchi  con curiosidad, poniéndose  de  costado; fijando sus ojos en el rostro de Tsukishima. El rubio giró  la cabeza hacia la izquierda, conectando  su mirada con la del pecoso por unos instantes, antes de dejar que sus dorados ojos se pasearan por la cara de su novio. La tenue luz de la luna no le permitía  ver el puñado  de pecas  que yacían  espolvoreadas en sus mejillas y que subían  por el delicado puente de su nariz, pero era tanto el tiempo que se tomaba admirando, contando y acariciando  aquellas pecas, que él no necesitaba  verlas para saber donde  se encontraban cada una de ellas.

El rubio levantó  su brazo derecho y posó  su mano en la mejilla de Yamaguchi, haciendo lentos círculos  con su pulgar sobre la suave piel  de su pómulo. Un leve suspiro  salió  de  los  labios  del moreno  al sentir  el toque de los fríos  dedos de Tsukishima, mientras  esperaba  espectante  por su respuesta.

— Las estrellas  más  hermosas  están  en tu rostro, Yamaguchi. Creí  ya lo sabías.

La respiración  del pecoso  se cortó  por unos segundos, y podía  sentir como sus mejillas  lentamente  se calentaban, dando  paso a un ligero rubor. 

No era la primera  vez que Tsukishima  hacía  ese tipo de comentario, pero Yamaguchi  nunca dejaba de quedarse  sin palabras al escucharlos. No sabía  cuando se acostumbraría  a oír  a su novio decir cosas tan dulces. 

Yamayuchi  tomó   la mano del rubio  que estaba acariciando  su mejilla  y la guió  hasta sus labios, colocando  un suave  beso  en la palma de su mano.

— Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, Tsukki — susurró Yamaguchi.

— Es bueno saberlo — contestó  el rubio con una sonrisa  apenas  perceptible, antes de inclinarse  hacia  adelante  y posar sus labios  sobre  los del pecoso en un casto y tierno beso, que luego se convirtieron  en dos besos, en tres, en cuatro y en un montón  de besos más.

Esa noche Yamaguchi  y Tsukishima  se besaron  hasta que sus labios  dolieron y se hicieron infinitas  promesas de amor entre beso y beso bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, siendo ellas los únicos  testigos  de aquella  hermosa escena.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. ♡  
> Los quiere:  
> Exella


End file.
